


Black and Red and Blue

by bamby0304



Series: Black and Red [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Determined to get your Alpha back, you didn’t think twice before following a lead. You barely blinked an eye at the church it brought you to. It never occurred to you that it might be dangerous. That the archangel inside Dean was waiting for his Omega…





	Black and Red and Blue

**_Warnings_ : ABO dynamics. Explicit language. Angst. Smut. Dub-con (just trying to cover my ass). Fingering. Thigh riding. Lil bit of hair pulling. Unprotected sex. Grace kink. Marking. Knotting. Praise kink.**

**Bamby**

You never should have gone off by yourself. You never should have left the bunker, leaving just a simple letter and no goodbye. You should have taken Sam up on his offer to look for Dean. Instead you decided to go off on your own. It was stupid, reckless and the reason you were in your current predicament.

After weeks of searching you’d finally found a trail that seemed to lead to Dean. By Dean you meant Michael, the asshole archangel that had hijacked your Alpha and disappeared without a trace… until now.

Following a string of missing people- who were actually missing vampires- brought you to an abandoned church.

The sun was setting in the distance, which meant you would be shrouded in darkness soon enough. You hadn’t decided if that was a good thing or not. On one hand, you’d be able to move about without being seen. But Michael was an angel, you doubted the lack of light would affect him the way it would hinder your capabilities.

Still, you were stubborn and determined, which was not a good mix. With your head held high, as you shoved your anxieties down into the pit of your being, you stalked into the church.

You should have run for the hills and called Sam. Should have called anyone. But the fear of losing Dean, and your pride at finding him, kept you inside the walls of the church… until it was _him_ keeping you there.

He found you almost instantly, but he decided to play your little game. As you walked the back halls of the building, manoeuvring around corners and through the dark, he watched.

It took you almost no time at all to realise he was never far. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end as your skin quickly rose with goose bumps. Your eyes darted around as you tried to find him, but everywhere you looked you were met with nothing but the old walls of the crumbling church.

Doors up ahead drew your attention. Walking toward them, you slipped into the room and found yourself in an open space. A small nave where more intimate congregations would have gathered in the church’s glory days.

The doors behind you creaked as they swung open.

You jumped and turned, lifting your angel blade in front of you. But your hands simply shook with shock and fear as you stared at the figure in the doorway.

Light pooled in from the windows behind them, setting an eerie glow on their back that amplified your fear. He was dressed in what you could only describe as classical and vintage, possibly inspired by the 1920s and so very not Dean- but you already knew that part.

His lips were pulled into something cross between a smirk and a smile as he stepped into the room, prompting you to take a step back. Pausing, he tilted his head slowly as he watched you before, giving a short shake of his head and a disapproving tsk.

“Don’t be stupid, Y/N. Running won’t get you anywhere good.”

The unspoken message in his words made your knees wobble nervously. It was very much a you-can-run-but-you-can’t-hide situation. Trying to escape him now would only anger him, and when he’d inevitably catch you- which he would- nothing nice would come after.

Taking your silence and lack of movement as a sign of submission- or at least a sign that you weren’t stupid enough to test him- he took another step forward. When you didn’t move and fought not to flinch, he smiled approvingly.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked as he continued toward you.

Controlling your breathing and fear, you straightened your back and held your head high as you answered, “I’ve come for Dean.”

“Dean’s not here,” he responded simply as he began to circle you.

Glaring at him, you didn’t back down. “You are Dean. You’re in him. Now give him back.”

“Why?”

Shocked at the question, you flinched a little. It took a few seconds before you managed to recover. “Because he’s my Alpha.”

“No, he’s not.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Michael came to stand in front of you then, close enough that you could feel the fibres of his clothes brush against you. “If I’m not mistaken, the mark on your neck ties you to this body.”

“Exactly. I’m tied to Dean.”

“If it was as simple as that I wouldn’t have the urge to bend you over one of these pews and breed you, knot you, and fuck you full until you’re screaming.”

Your skin paled as everything inside you simultaneously went cold, while also you felt a flush of heat come with his words.

Lips tugging into a smug grin, he reached out to caress the side of your head. You were still too shocked to react, so you just stood there staring up into the green eyes that didn’t belong to him. He looked so much like Dean, and yet so different…

His fingers suddenly gripped your hair as he tugged your head to the side so he could get a better look at your mark. Leaning in, he held you in place as he scented your throat, breathing in the smell of you with a long groan.

A tingling sensation came over you. It started at your mark and was barely a tickle, but then it grew. Michael held you still and stayed close as you felt the sensation spread across your skin like wildfire, and with it came a familiar heat.

“What are you doing to me?” you whimpered.

When his lips ghosted along your ear you shuddered. “Making you mine.”

As the tingling surrounded you entirely, you felt the Omega inside you stir. Overwhelmed, you fell into an unwelcome darkness as you drowned in the warmth that slowly woke your heat until it consumed you entirely.

* * *

The soft bed underneath you was a surprised. Slowly, you roused, but as you began to shift you were reminded of your predicament. Your body ached and screamed. You were in heat.

It was early, weeks early. You’d prayed and hoped Dean would be back in your arms before this would happen, but that hoping had led to you foolishly seeking out your Alpha and the archangel inside him. That’s how you ended up here. It was your fault.

Groaning, you curled into a ball and squeezed your eyes, as everything inside you painfully clenched.

“Shh.” A soft hand was pressed on your bare back.

You were naked. You hadn’t realised it at first, but the instant you felt Michael sliding into the bed behind you there was no mistaking the familiar feel of flesh on flesh. You never had to look to recognised the feel of Dean’s skin on yours… unfortunately, in this instance, it wasn’t Dean who was touching you.

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the back of your shoulder as his body curled around you. “Breathe, Omega. I’ve got you.”

Dean didn’t call you Omega… he called you ‘Mega. He always liked to shorten names, always liked to be a little different. Michael was a stickler for rules and tradition. They were two very different beings.

Burying your head into your pillow, you managed to squeak out a few words in between your groans. “What do you want?”

His lips pulled into a grin against your shoulder, as if he found your question amusing. Grabbing your hip, he gently pulled you on to your back. Looking up at him, you found that his grin was gone, replaced by a soft smile.

“I want to help you.”

“I wouldn’t need help if it weren’t for you.”

“You would have needed me eventually,” he countered. Running his fingers through your hair, letting his nails scratch along your scalp perfectly, he gazed down at you. “I’ve never been in the body of an Alpha that has a burning need like this.”

Tears stung your eyes. “Please give me Dean back.”

“He’s right here,” he assured you as he leaned down to capture your lips with his own.

You silently and mentally struggled against him, but physically you were too exhausted. Your heat was raging, burning deep and hot. It was worse than ever before, and you had no doubt Michael was to blame for that. Even if you had the strength to fight him, it would only lead to your doom.

Your Alpha was the only who could help you now, and unfortunately your Alpha was currently possessed by an archangel. The same archangel you needed saving from.

Fingers trailed down your body and stopped just below your belly button. You tensed as Michael stroke you lightly, while his lips continued to claim yours in kisses that just kept deepening. Head spinning, you were surrounded with the scent and feel of your Alpha, and that’s all it took for your legs to part.

The first stroke along your pussy sent shivers up your spine. Michael grinned against your lips, knowing he had you now, and then he thrust his fingers inside.

With Dean’s knowledge of your body, he found the spot that made you sing, squirm and scream. His lips refused to leave yours for more than a few seconds as he stroked your spot until you saw white sparks as your eyes remained closed. Even then he continued, pulling a few more smaller orgasms out of you.

It became too much quickly, while also being too little. Your heat had your Omega screaming for his touch, for his knot. But the rest of you cried out for a reprieve in the onslaught of pleasure.

The Omega won out in the end.

Pushing Michael’s hand away, you scrambled up, but in your weakened and dizzy state you only managed to straddle a single thigh of his. Still, it was enough for now, and without hesitation you began to grind.

His hands grabbed your waist, guiding your movements as he sat up to capture your lips once more. When he groaned, your thighs clenched around his. The sound went straight to your core and you moaned right along with him

Pulling away, he peppered kisses along your jaw. “I can feel how wet you are. Feel how much you need me. Your whole body and soul is begging for me, but I want to hear you say it first.”

Whimpering, you searched for his lips, seeking out another kiss. But his hand promptly grabbed your hair and tugged you back, keeping you from him. Gasping, eyes shooting open, you stared down at his lust filled gaze as his other hand continued to guide your grinding.

“Say the words and I’ll give you what you want.”

Biting your lip, looking down at him, you tried to hold out for as long as you could, but before ten seconds were up you submitted to his wishes. “I want you, Michael. Need you. Your cock, your knot. Please. Please fuck me.”

Growling once more, he quickly flipped you onto your back and placed himself between your thighs, before lining his cock up with your slit. He didn’t push in right away, which is what you’d been expecting. Instead he dragged the tip along your folds teasingly, watching as you silently gasped, desperate for more.

Leaning in, he gingerly pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “Dean’s my perfect vessel and you’re his perfect match… ”

Arching up until your chest pressed against his, you reached around and clawed at his back. “Michael,” you called his name on a wanting breath. “Please.”

Dragging his lips along your skin, he didn’t stop until he reached your throat. On the opposite side of where Dean’s mark lay, he nipped at you. “I’m going to make you scream, Y/N, and I’m going to make you mine.” With that he thrust.

It had been weeks since you’d last felt the stretch of Dean’s cock. Having Michael push in until he was pressed against your cervix, you felt the burn of him filling you completely. Your eyes rolled and body fell limb as he stretched your walls. No one felt the way Dean did. No one made you feel the way Dean did… until Michael.

Michael, in your Alpha’s body. Michael, with your Alpha’s face. Michael, using your Alpha’s voice to utter filth in your ear as he fucked you just like Dean did. What was different about him, though, was the new feeling that came with his touch.

A mix between hot and cold, it stroked the parts of you that sung for attention. Parts of you that often went unloved and unappreciated. Dean was human, he could only do so much, but with grace Michael could worship every ounce of your being, including your soul.

You’d never felt someone touch your soul before, not so intimately. Michael made love to every part of you, and it was like nothing you’d felt before. You were so overwhelmed by his touch, his warmth, the cool slick feel of his grace… there really was no stopping the choked scream that tumbled from your lips as you were pushed into another orgasm.

You gushed around his cock as it continued to thrust in and out of you. Pressing into your cervix with a force that had you rocking on the bed. Pressing into you so perfectly. It was all so intense, all so overwhelming, you didn’t even realise you’d turned your head for him.

Teeth pierced your skin, prompting you to scream again, this time in pain. Michael held you still though, as he marked your neck with a claim of his own. Your walls clenched around him and that’s all it took. With a snarl and grunt against your throat, Michael pushed his knot into you.

As he pulled away you felt his grace centre around the wound, healing it enough so it would stop bleeding while making sure it would still scar. Bringing his lips up, he pressed a gentle kiss to your jaw.

“Such a good Omega,” he praised as he carefully turned your bodies so you were on your sides.

The move was supposed to make you more comfortable, but with your heat satiated and your mind cleared, your need was replaced with guilt. “What have I done?”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Michael cupped your cheek and tilted your head up so you’d look at him. “You did nothing wrong.”

“But Dean-”

“This body is Dean’s. He is in here.” He gestured to his head. “You were with your Alpha in a way, Y/N,” he explained, as if that made it all okay.

You watched him carefully, searching his eyes, hoping to find some sign Dean was actually in there. “He’s pissed, isn’t he?”

“Not with you,” he promised. “But yes.”

“I should never have come here.”

His lips pulled into a slight grin. “Probably not, but you did and now there’s no going back. Dean is your Alpha and now,” his eyes dropped to your fresh mark, “so am I.”

Swallowing thickly, you asked, “What happens now?”

Dragging his eyes back up to meet yours, he blinked. Blue filled his gaze, taking over your vision as you stared up at him. It was hypnotic and overwhelming, almost enough to knock you out again but also strong enough to steadily hold your attention.

“Now you stay. I’ll worship you like a Goddess… and make this world ours.”

**Bamby**


End file.
